


we’ll take care of yooh

by sowish



Series: the amazing adventures of spider-yooh [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 911 what's your emergency?, F/F, T rating for cursing, UHHHH SPIDERWOMAN JUST JUMPED INTO A BURNING BUILDING ON 34TH!!!!, aka yoohyeon saving people in a fire and getting hurt because of it, fluff!, good thing her gfs are professionals at taking care of her!, no one really gets hurt, uh casual non-descriptive make out scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: saving people from a burning building isn't awesome but being taken care of by her girlfriends after is the best.aka: yoohyeon is minji and bora's big superhero baby that they love taking care of. they just don't love all the injuries that come with it.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: the amazing adventures of spider-yooh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106180
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	we’ll take care of yooh

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote all of this just for the last italicized scene
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> takes place before spider-yooh

A burning building is no Venom, and God forbid, it is definitely not Carnage. 

Still, Yoohyeon finds herself running on fumes.

Granted, she has cleared through seven floors of rescuing people and prying furniture away to zip civilians to safety and her mask does little to protect her from all the smoke she’s inhaling from the exertion. Even her suit has sustained some damage, fire from burning wood searing through the material and marring her pale skin. 

Yoohyeon thinks she hears sirens in the distance but it takes too much focus for her to narrow in on it and she has at least thirteen more stories to clear through. 

(But honestly, she’s more worried about the foundation of the apartment collapsing than getting through all the floors. If the bottom collapses, there is much more to worry about than being burned alive.

There’s also being crushed alive.

Or falling to death. 

It’s grim, Yoohyeon is realizing.

And yet, the only way that safety seems most obtainable is by getting as many people out as possible).

Her vision is blurry, the smoke in her eyes making them teary, and when she coughs, it feels like her lungs just might give out.

Yoohyeon has the mere afterthought that she will be sneezing soot for the next month or so when this is done. 

But, the thought is quickly thrown away when a small yelp for help alerts her. Zipping through the hole in the ceiling, Yoohyeon crawls under fallen debris that tents over a fridge. Hearing the weak call again coming from another room, her vision is blocked by burning wood and furniture. Finding no other way around it, Yoohyeon just sighs deeply with resolution and barrels through the obstruction, covering her head along the way. Rolling and skidding to a stop, a woman is backed into the corner, fear drowning her eyes. 

(She couldn’t have been more than Bora’s age, Yoohyeon presumes, if the absence of wrinkles on her face and her chic clothes says anything).

Tearing a part of the bed sheet that hasn’t been burned and approaching her, Yoohyeon nearly gets crushed by a wooden beam that falls through, the woman’s scream alerting her of it. Dodging it by rolling towards her, she weakly clutches onto Yoohyeon like she is her lifeline. 

(If Yoohyeon were in a better place, she’d shrug and think, “Yeah, I am!” 

But, she’s in a burning building eight floors up and everything really fucking sucks).

Noticing how the woman struggles to focus on her and her uneven breathing, all Yoohyeon can do is offer the bed sheet in her hands, “Cover your mouth! Try not to breathe in the smoke!”

It’s important that she gets her out now; it’s easier for people to listen to her when they’re not passed out.

Looking around for an exit point, the window on the opposite side of the room catches her attention—large and expansive, perfect to break through. But, the sea of flames obstructs their way and it only burns even more viciously as each second passes. On one hand, Yoohyeon could easily crawl the wall to slide through all roaring flames. But, not when she has to take the woman with her. 

Hastily making her way back to her, it’s like all her funny quips died out on the second floor because Yoohyeon can barely manage a warning, “Gotta carry you, let’s go! Can you stand up for me?”

Shakily, she rises from the floor and Yoohyeon doesn’t waste any time placing her right leg between the woman’s feet and shifting her weight there to grab her arm with her left and draping it over her shoulder. Making sure she is in the right position after she locks her right arm around the woman’s knees, Yoohyeon stumbles the slightest bit when she picks her up over her shoulder.

She’s done this carry more times than she count, has practiced it on Minji and Bora for situations just like this and carrying them was like lifting a small textbook. But, her exhaustion takes a nasty toll on her. The woman can’t weigh more than Minji but the weight on her shoulder feels tremendous, almost like she is carrying two sacks of rice on an empty stomach. Still, she grits her teeth and pushes through. She couldn’t possibly give in now, not when safety is so close to her reach. 

Yoohyeon really wishes there’s another option when she uses a hanging metal pipe to zip her way through the building as fire eats through the room. It’s a risky move and if Yoohyeon had been any slower, the two would be stuck behind a monstrous amount of debris and Yoohyeon wasn’t planning on dying tonight.

Not when Bora is making samgyetang. (God, Bora’s samgyetang sounds _heavenly_ right now).

Looking outside, the height isn’t daunting, but with her mind-numbing exhaustion, she’s more worried about zipping out in time to another building so that she can land safely away from this burning mess.

“Hey, I gotta put you down!” When she is met with no response, the woman’s eyes blink blearily, lost in a daze. Rearranging her into a better position that allows for Yoohyeon to shield her head better, she takes a few steps back. “Tuck your head into my neck, okay? I’m gonna jump out of here and it’ll feel like you’re falling but don’t worry; I’ve got you!”

If the woman gives her any notice that she’s ready, it doesn’t matter because Yoohyeon is already running towards the window, her arm tightly wrapped around the woman’s waist and her other covering her head when she crashes through the glass.

It’s a split second of falling into the air before Yoohyeon shoots a web to the building ahead of the complex with her left hand, the woman clutching tightly onto her, her legs coiled around her waist while she screams in fear. Safely easing her momentum and lowering them to the ground, Yoohyeon has to catch the woman when her legs give out underneath her.

Speaking calmly with a low voice, the flashes of red, blue, and yellow highlight along their faces, “It’s okay, you’re okay; you can breathe now.” Wiping black grime away from the woman’s cheek, Yoohyeon feels her lungs struggle to drag in the fresh air, her body weak with fatigue.

It all happens in the blink of an eye. One moment, the lady is hugging Yoohyeon with big, glassy tears in her appreciative eyes, and the next, her lips are pressing on hers over her mask.

On better days, Yoohyeon would politely push her away and awkwardly zip to any building that could take her away from the situation. But, with her energy at a low, her reaction is slow when she pulls away, too weary to even feel surprised or shocked.

Disoriented from everything, all she does is pick the woman up in her arms and carry her towards the ambulance. 

From where she is, firefighters are crawling, some in the building, some in cranes and helping people from higher elevations. Feeling comfortable enough that they have it handled and knowing that she can’t push herself any more than she already has, the only thing Yoohyeon can think is “Home, home, home,” when the EMT forces her to sit down and breathe through an oxygen mask. 

(All she wants, all she needs, right now, is to be with Minji and Bora—to feel safe in their arms. And to eat Bora’s samgyetang. And sleep for at least two days). 

Pushing away the aid and swinging away from the scene, Yoohyeon catches the hoarse call of the woman’s voice, “Thank you, Spiderwoman!”

Looking up at her apartment that seems to loom higher in the sky than usual, Yoohyeon knows that Minji and Bora would lecture her for scaling it when she’s feeling this weak. Retrieving her emergency backpack she stashed high on the walls of her apartment complex, she changes into her civilian clothes, her mask stuffed in the pocket of her hoodie.

Yoohyeon really hopes she doesn’t run into anyone on the way to the elevator—she’s really not in the mood to be explaining the burn on her face and the cuts along her cheek. Flipping her hood up and training her gaze to the floor, it’s like the weight of the night sits heavy on her shoulders as she slumps against the wall of the elevator. 

Trudging her way to her door, it’s like home is calling for her with each eager step she takes, her body yearning for the comfort that comes in the form of two pairs of two warm arms holding her tight.

Weakly leaning on the door and knocking, Yoohyeon stumbles in as it opens, her body finding sweet, relaxing purchase on her cool tile floors. 

Feeling like she doesn’t need to be strong, like she can finally succumb to crumbling from the pressure of the night, the safety of just being home and smelling Bora’s samgyetang and hearing Minji’s voice is enough for Yoohyeon to give in to her body’s weakness and exhaustion radiating in devastating waves.

As she lays in the middle of their hallway, she is vaguely aware of Minji and Bora buzzing around her. In a haze as Minji slips her hoodie off and Bora shrugs off her shoes and sweats, Yoohyeon giggles a dopey sound at her suit when Minji taps at her chest to loosen its cling on her body. Baggy and swimming in all the material, Bora has to tug her suit off with a yank. 

“Holy shit, Yooh, you smell like you’ve been at a campfire for the entire night.”

Yoohyeon just lolls her head towards Bora with a goofy grin on her face, “Turn on the news, Bboya!” Scrambling for the remote to their TV and flipping to the news station, Bora gasps as the newscaster reports on the fire. 

“I know I’m supposed to say that I wanted to stay longer and help, but really, I wanted to come home. So, I went home!”

Looking back at Yoohyeon, her eyes are red, soot and burn marks on odd places of her body. Frowning at her injuries and her odd behavior, Bora looks towards Minji, the concern in their eyes dripping when they look down at their girlfriend.

“She’s inhaled way too much smoke and lost too much oxygen, Ji. She’s paler than usual, her breathing is quicker than normal-”

Shooting up and heavily coughing into her elbow, Yoohyeon weakly falls back into Minji’s torso, her body subconsciously curling closer to the safety she finds in her arms.

Reaching over and squeezing Bora’s shoulder comfortingly, Minji just pulls Bora close to sweetly kiss her forehead, takes on the responsibility of keeping her composure as panic overrides Bora’s control. 

“There’s not much we can do other than clean her up and let her rest, baby. I’ll run a bath for her and you can patch her up when I’m done?”

Bora just nods, her grateful eyes watching her girlfriend leave with her other injured one in her arms. Placing her face in her hands and rubbing small circles at her temple to ease away the pounding, Bora takes the medical kit sitting on the floor beside the TV when a surprising image pulls up on the screen.

(Lately, Yoohyeon has been coming back from her patrols with little cuts or she randomly injures herself moving around their place and it has just become more convenient for them to leave the kit out).

After leaving the kit in their room, Bora takes out everything she needs from it. Following her girlfriends, the door to the bathroom is open, Yoohyeon’s underwear and sports bra on the floor. Looking at the two, Yoohyeon is peacefully in the tub, her knees pressed to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. When Minji wordlessly eases Yoohyeon’s knees away from her chest, her legs lower without any hesitance, her trust and her body under Minji’s control.

As Bora leans against the wall of the bathroom, Minji carefully runs the shower head along Yoohyeon’s body, her hands gently washing away any grime. Watching fondly, Bora finds reprieve in the chaos because even if Yoohyeon looks so small with more injuries than she would like to count, she looks so safe in Minji’s care, her strong hands tenderly combing through her hair, rubbing conditioner in it, and carefully rinsing the suds away when she’s done. 

There is no one better than Minji who understands the fear that lingers in her heart when Yoohyeon comes back from her superhero duties hurt, the worry that constantly echoes in her mind through all the hours of her day—there is no one better than Minji and her to take care of Yoohyeon when she needs it.

And, God, does Yoohyeon need it. Especially when she’s throwing her body in burning buildings and saving lives, too selfless to wait for help to aid her mission.

(Even if Bora is not the one washing Yoohyeon and the intimacy of it all feels sacred, Bora does not feel like she is intruding, feels like there is a spot meant for her to look).

(It’s because there is).

“C’mon, Yoohyeonnie, I know you’re sleepy but I gotta scrub your back now.”

Yoohyeon just lovingly looks up at Minji, hearts in her grateful eyes that look at Minji like she is an angel straight from heaven. With her soapy hands on the walls of the tub, Yoohyeon slightly lifts herself from it, places the bearest of kisses on Minji’s lips, “I love you, Ji.”

Minji affectionately pokes the tip of Yoohyeon’s nose with a gentle smile tugging on the corners of her mouth, “I love you, too. Now, sit up for me, baby.”

Coming to kneel beside Minji on the floor, Bora helps Yoohyeon up, not minding that her sleeves are getting wet and soapy. Letting Yoohyeon play with her fingers while Minji suds up a loofah, Bora’s voice is light and playful, “Looks like our amazing Spidey has another admirer after tonight.”

When curious eyes look at her, Bora tangles her fingers together with Yoohyeon’s and softly caresses her cheek with her other hand. “She even kissed you. It’s all over the news.”

If Yoohyeon’s body was lax with ease, it tenses right up when she remembers the incident, “Over the mask! And I didn’t- I pulled away as soon as I realized!”

Bora just chortles an amused laugh, presses a sweet and reassuring kiss on Yoohyeon’s lips, “It’s not her fault she’s got a crush on Spiderwoman, especially when she just saved her life. Hell, if I wasn’t already in love with you and Minji, and I was in her place, I’d probably feel the same way.”

Yoohyeon just crosses her arms and pouts, “I’m not sure if I should be jealous about that or not…”

Minji laughs because how could she not? In their bathtub, a pouty puppy with the most beautiful eyes looks at Bora with confusion in them, her head tilted ever so slightly.

Bora just gently squeezes the fat on Yoohyeon’s cheek, playfully teases, “Don’t worry, puppy, I love you more than Spiderwoman anyway!”

Whether it’s the lack of oxygen or Yoohyeon’s habit of getting to the punchline a little too late, Bora is already standing up and making her way out, stealing another quick kiss before Yoohyeon has the chance to kiss back, when Yoohyeon pauses and indignantly whines, “Hey, wait-”

(Truthfully, Bora could stand there and watch the entire time, but she knows that Yoohyeon couldn’t have possibly stopped for a meal when she showed up looking so haggard. From the door, Bora catches Yoohyeon’s eyes when they search for her).

“Do you want me to heat up some dinner for you?”

Yoohyeon thrives under attention—Minji and Bora’s attention—and it shows in how she beams up at them from the tub.

If it was possible for Yoohyeon to shine any brighter, she would. At the sound of food, Yoohyeon eagerly nods her head, quickly holds it in her hands with a grimace when a ferocious pounding yells at her to stop.

If she wasn’t so worried for her wellbeing, Bora would laugh at her girlfriend’s clumsiness. “Be careful with your head! You’re bound for headaches after tonight!”

Yoohyeon whines but it dies out into a moan when Minji runs a firm thumb along the knots of her back.

Heating up samgyetang in a pot, Yoohyeon’s grateful, “I love you, Bora,” sounding from the bathroom wraps around her heart like a cozy hug.

The last thing Bora hears from there is Minji urging Yoohyeon to relax.

Looking at the running headline on the TV screen, Bora can’t help but to agree.

_Spiderwoman Saves Forty From a Burning Building, 7 with Minor Injuries, No Deaths_

Yeah, Yoohyeon definitely deserves to rest.

And maybe some kisses if she could stay awake for them after eating her dinner.

(But knowing Yoohyeon, she’d find a way to stay awake if it meant getting kisses from her favorite people—even if she did save forty civilians from a burning and quickly deteriorating building. And may have also sustained a slight concussion from the light fixture that fell on her head, judging by the large, swollen bump Minji felt there).

~

_“So, what was it like having to put your life in Spiderwoman’s hands? Terrifying? Horrible?”_

_“Oh my God, no! J.J., it was wonderful! She’s so strong and sweet and amazing!”_

_J.J. Jameson’s disgust is audible in his voice when he passionately retorts, “Spiderwoman jumped off at eight stories! You could’ve plummeted to your deaths! That’s not amazing! Spiderwoman needs to stop putting the good citizens of New York in harm!”_

_Speaking with tangible wonder, the woman responds, “But, we didn’t! She even carried me to the ambulance! Wow, her body is so nice I wish I-”_

_“Okay! That’s enough!”_

_Laughing from the couch, Minji shuts off the podcast, the faint sounds of Yoohyeon grunting to her right. Looking over, Yoohyeon’s back muscles ripple and tense under her sports bra as she pulls herself up on the pull-up bar of her squat rack in their living room. At a moderate pace, she fulfills her reps, Bora happily wrapped around her like a makeshift weight._

_Kissing her cheek after every rep, Bora’s body shakes when a laugh vibrates from Yoohyeon’s as she teasingly imitates the woman, “So strong!” A kiss. “Sweet!” Another. “Amazing!”_

_Breathy from her exercise and laughing, Yoohyeon pulls herself up, “Don’t- Don’t kiss me! You know that makes me laugh!”_

_Bora just kisses her again, kisses her until Yoohyeon lets go of the pull-up bar, carries her to the couch, and playfully falls onto it beside Minji, her arms catching her weight before she can crush her._

_Kissing Bora one last time and unlocking her legs around her waist, Yoohyeon reaches over to kiss Minji for good measure because she couldn’t_ _not_ _kiss her when she’s sitting right next to her with that gorgeous grin fixed on that lovely face._

_Smiling against her lips, Yoohyeon’s voice is airy and playful, “Can you entertain our girlfriend while I finish up?”_

_Minji just tugs Yoohyeon back for one last kiss, cheekily smiles when she teases, “It’ll be my pleasure, my strong and sweet and amazing Spidey.”_

_Yoohyeon fondly shakes her head as she smiles and softly laughs, hops up on her pull-up bar after slipping on a dip belt and two fifty pound weights around her waist._ _  
  
_

_(Minji thinks she’s spoiled because while she has Bora on her lap with her luscious lips sucking dark marks onto her neck, she has the most exquisite view of Yoohyeon tearing through her push-ups, all sweaty and strong and sexy._

_Minji toys with the idea of sitting on Yoohyeon’s back next time when she starts her planks, knows that Yoohyeon doesn’t mind it and welcomes her presence._

_But, Bora starts running her warm hands under her shirt and traces teasing, mindless figures on her skin and all Minji can really think about is kissing that smirk off her lips)._

_It’s nice when Yoohyeon is home for the night instead of patrolling New York, when Minji knows she’s safe._

_It’s_ _really_ _nice when Yoohyeon joins them after showering, her soft lips scattering open-mouthed kisses along Bora’s shoulders, her hands reaching out to pull off Minji’s shirt._

_Yeah, it’s more than perfect when Yoohyeon is able to be home with them, safe and sound in their arms as the night turns to day._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! meet me at my twitter and cc @kminjyus


End file.
